


Keeping The Heart Of The Hero

by The_Last_Yukami



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, F/M, Size Difference, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Yukami/pseuds/The_Last_Yukami
Summary: It's rare for a human and a yordle to find affection for one another, considering the difference in lifestyles and obvious physical differences. Summoner Zachary and Poppy know that fact too well. Which makes it hard for either to admit to each other, let alone themselves how deeply they have fallen for one another. Commissioned story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Blue team's inhibitor has been destroyed!" the announcer called. The smaller energy crystal that was housed behind it's defending turret shattered into large chunks as the final blow was made. Poppy was panting as she felt the lack of energy from the last fight and the strain of taking down the inhibitor turret and the inhibitor take its toll. She quickly picked up her hammer and buckler, tossing their oversized weapon on her shoulder before backpedaling to the outside of the enemy base as they respawned. Seeing safety in her position just outside the bottom side jungle, she moved over to the nearby tree and leaned against it, pulling out her recall rune and squeezing it tightly to activate. Soon her legs were encircled in blue marks and circles, slowly enclosing around her body before the wave of energy pulled her to her fountain. Just before she was whisked away to complete safety, she tossed down her last ward into the center of the lane.

"Good work out there, Pops!" Tristana complimented as the tank yordle returned to the fountain. Poppy looked over to the gunner with a weak smile, her strength slowly returning to her as the mystical energy of the fountain encircled her rapidly. "Trying to impress the summoner, I see!"

Poppy walked over to the shopkeeper and threw her sizable bag of gold to his counter before looking back to the gunner. "Trist, I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just wanna win this one and head to my bed." Poppy returned. She looked back to the counter to see a purple helmet with a glowing eye within the center drop onto the surface. She had placed her hand on the helmet and watched it dissipate into purple and red energy before it seeped into her body. Tristana threw a smirk to the yordle as she dropped her bag of gold on the counter and grabbed one of the massively sized swords in the barrel nearby, watching the sword disintegrate into dust-like energy and seep into her cannon.

"Sure…Hey, summoner? What's the next move?" Tristana called. The gunner and the tank looked up to the fountain screen to see it switch from the scoreboard and map to video of the summoner in question.

"While that was a great fight for us, we still have to worry about the enemy team's high scaling potential. Vayne was able to consistently damage Kennen as he ult'ed and the Urgot and Rakan made it harder for Amumu to properly engage and keep her locked in. if it wasn't for her positioning so close to the wall for Trist to shoot over it and Poppy to slam her into it, we'd likely lose three and be forced to defend from minions while they took Baron," The male summoner announced. "I am just thankful that they decided to focus Amumu and Lulu more than Trist and Poppy. Once Vayne was out the fight, their damage to the tanks was minimized. Kennen having dispatched of Leblanc-"

"Zachary, I asked what was next, not a recap," Tristana interjected with a grin. At this point, Kennen and Amumu had respawned into fountain and was watching the screen as well. Lulu still had a few seconds before her respawn. Poppy eyed the screen beside the yordle gunner and smiled as she witnessed one of his dorkier traits. The summoner chuckled before shaking his head.

"You're right, sorry. Looking at the fight objectively to justify what we should focus on next time. It looks like they're going to be busy shoving in the mid wave to keep super minions from causing havoc at their nexus towers, so the best bet would be to send Poppy bot side and shove in as hard as possible while you and Lulu go mid to keep the supers strong. Amumu and Kennen need to be top side to drop wards and clear vision because they're likely going to engage on you two and then go for a baron play." Zach explained. "If they hard engage, leave immediately. Poppy can teleport behind them on the ward she placed since they only swept the bushes of the jungle and their base entrance. You still have the Tiamat, Pops?"

The yordle widened her eyes before nodding heavily. She picked up her hammer and raised it to the screen before the essence of the red double sided ax manifested into an image. "I still don't see the true purpose of this, since I have pretty good wave clear with just my abilities." Poppy commented.

"I know you do. I wanted you to pick it up for this instance specifically. Your wave clear is great on its own, but the Tiamat puts you into hard split push territory. They're going to need to contest your advance with someone, but you're at the point where you can hard dive anything without armor and kill them," he explained. "You got this, Poppy. I'm counting on ya, sweets."

Poppy widened her eyes before a faint blush tainted her cheeks. The screen went blank before the scoreboard and map pulled back up. Kennen and Amumu nodded to each other before dropping a few coins on the counter and grabbing the maximum amount of wards possible before heading out of the base. Lulu had respawned into the fountain as they left, having procured her items during her death state and skipped with her companion into mid lane, already heard the conversation and knowing the plan.

Poppy had looked down to the stone pavement of the fountain, her shy smile hidden by the cowl of her armor.  _He called me sweets…and he's really confident in me to plan around me._  She thought dreamily, the image of the summoner's smiling visage with his hood off coming to view.  _He was probably smiling when he said that too…he has such a nice, warm smile._

"Oooooh, looks like you did impress him with that last fight,  _sweets_." Tristana teased, elbowing the yordle and pulling her out of her trance. "Maybe he wants some of the lollipop candy or some  _Lollipoppy_?"

Poppy blushed harder at the suggestive chide, steam billowing out her ears before she quickly spun on her heel and sprinted to bot lane. Tristana laughed at the cute reaction from her friend, before picking up her cannon and moving to the lane. Just before she left the fountain, she heard the screen change and the summoner's voice return.

"Trist, wait!" Zach called. The gunner turned on her heel to the screen.

"Yo." She answered simply.

"I want you to sell your Berserker's Greaves and B.F. sword for Ninja Tabi, Cutlass and a Dagger." He requested. Trist looked at the summoner with wary eyes.

"Why the sudden switch? I was going for the Bloodthirster next then getting a Guardian Angel." She asked.

"Knowing Kha'zix, he's likely to keep any vision of him blank until he finds you available to strike. Lulu is going to need her ult for Poppy." He answered.

"Wait, why Pops? If I am the target, why not look to protect me?"

"You are strong and can hard carry, no doubt about that. But Poppy is a threat to all of them as she provides a level of peel that can single out Vayne. When they go on her, you go on Vayne, Lulu pops ult to keep Poppy alive, Kha'zix reveals himself for you and Kennen to kill before turning on the rest of their team. But you need to survive his initial burst to keep this plan valid." He explained.

"How are you so certain they won't turn to me?"

"Because of the Tiamat." Trist cocked an eyebrow at the answer. "I got the Tiamat to not only help Poppy's late game split push but to give her some more damage to actually be a threat to most of their team. Vayne is no doubt going to target her as she is the only one who can successfully shred through her health, and her shield will no doubt block everyone else from dashing in to get to you or Kennen."

Trist looked at the screen incredulously but shrugged before materializing the metal greaves and the sword she just got before exchanging the two for the items suggested. "I hope you know what you're doing, relying on your crush like that," Tristana stated.

"Trust me, Poppy is going to be detrimental to-wait did you just call her-"

"Zachary, don't play games with me. You're as gushy for Poppy as Rumble is with me. Literally everyone in the group knows it besides her." Trist said pointedly as she leaned against her cannon. "I mean really, you summon everyone into the match, but primarily focus on Poppy's perspective. Your plan legit revolves around her."

"Just because I plan around her d-doesn't mean I l-like her like that." He said nervously. Tristana's lips curled into a smirk.

"She is the only one with a different outfit this game. More importantly, the only one that you have admitted to her is your favorite." She deadpanned. "You couldn't be more open about liking her if you plastered it on every summoning board from here to the walls of the institute in neon bright bejeweled letters."

Zach perked up, looking away from the screen. Tristana giggled at the nervousness from him. "…O-okay, let's say I think of Poppy…as a really good friend," he stuttered. Tristana rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure yordles have some taboo law against becoming intimate with other species. Correct me if I am wrong, but you all are technically superior beings. To mingle and…infatuate…with some human sounds like a god shaking hands with an ant."

"Oooh, Such a silver tongue, bud. Sounds like a compliment to me to get after my own heart," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at the screen. When the summoner averted his gaze, she chuckled again before picking her cannon up and walking down the steps, stopping at the base behind the nexus crystal before turning back around. "But to correct ya, there is no written or obliged law for us. True, some look at it funny, but even yordles get adventurous. You just have to see if  _she_  is adventurous." She concluded before turning back around and heading to lane in a sprint.

The summoner watched her head to mid lane, his thoughts rolling about her words. He pulled his hood off his head, revealing a somber expression. He was in his early twenties, but his childlike face betrayed his age, as his smooth cream-colored skin and baby blue irises deceiving those who meet him and assume. His short blonde hair spiked forward, and his face was clear of any deformities save the single birthmark on the right side of his right eye that looked more like a small scar than a birthmark.

"But Trist…how am I gonna find out if she does like me?" he asked in a sad tone. It had been a few years since the summoner entered the institute to represent the Bilgewater faction. He had started primarily learning how to ADC and mid lane with champions he recognized from his home but found their styles and attitudes more than he could handle at the time. It wasn't until he summoned Tristana in a match where his primary marksman, Sarah Fortune, was banned from summoning that he learned of the more simplistic yet effective abilities they had. When he was complimented by the gunner after the game for a great performance and obtaining his first ever Pentakill, he got to meet her two closest friends, Lulu the Fae sorceress and Poppy, the Keeper of the Hammer. While all three of them were enigma's in their mere existence, he was fascinated by the tank yordle and her dedication to finding the proper owner to the hammer she wields. At the time, he had no clue why he volunteered to see if he was that hero she referred to, but when the hammer met his grip and fell like a two-ton lead weight to the floor, both of them realized he wasn't the hero she was looking for. Naturally, he kept attempting it over time to justify the truth, so within the first year, he decided to summon Poppy more and learn about her kit and skills. The two became almost inseparable, and eventually Zach was fully associated with all the yordle champions save Kled, who still hates everyone except his partner Skaarl. It wasn't until he started to hang out with the tank yordle that he developed an infatuation with her personality. One of the main issues he saw with his feelings was the risk of destroying the friendship they had for so long. As badly as he wanted to tell the yordle how much she truly meant to him, he couldn't bear the potential rejection and chance of losing everything.

Zach sighed deeply, changing the image of his orb from the fountain to the overhead map of the Rift, and then to the surveillance of the tank. He watched on dreamily as she finished her third wave of minions and was pushing further into the blue side of the map. "…how do I tell you my feelings without scaring you away?" he mumbled. It wasn't until he saw the screen flicker red that he refocused his orb to the overhead map and saw the enemy team attempting to collapse on Tristana and Lulu in the middle of the rift. Alerted by the situation, he swiped across his screen to Kennen and Amumu, tapping on the map beside them to alert them of the change. The two immediately ran towards the midlane to counter the engage. He shifted back to the Keeper before opening his screen to speak to her.

"Poppy! They're going in on Trist and Lulu in a collapse! I need you to teleport now!" he warned. Poppy widened her eyes at the mention before pointing her hammer to the sky. Her body was immediately encircled by a purple glow before she felt her hammer pulling her to the air through her teleport.

"I hope you're right about this Zach!" she shouted before being pulled into the aether for a split second and returning behind the enemy team. Vayne turned around to see the Yordle tank glaring at her, hammer poised at her side. The Demacian marksman widened her eyes in alert at the sudden appearance, shouting to her team to back her up.

"Let's do this, Poppy!" Zach replied. Poppy felt his words flow into her, renewing some inner confidence and determination she hadn't known of, and with a battle cry, she charged forward and headbutted into the Night Hunter's stomach.

* * *

As the Keeper felt her body settle from being teleported off the rift, she could feel her cheeks tightening from the toothy smile she was wearing. She and the rest of the yordles of the match looked at the bottom of the summoning platform they stood on to the summoner, who was laughing heartily while clapping.

"That was excellent guys! I knew we could win that one!" Zach cheered before he saw the tank yordle sprint from her spot on the platform and jump up. With practiced ease, he raised his arms up and caught the Keeper before spinning her around in the air.

"I GOT A PENTAKILL! I DID IT, ZACH!" Poopy squealed happily. Zach continued to laugh at the tank's glee. Putting her down to the ground as she hopped up and down like a child proud of their artwork.

"That was awesome, Pops! You were a monster out there!" he returned, before kneeling down and ruffling the top of her head. "I was surprised when you knocked the Kha'zix up the moment he jumped in to get to Kennen! And that shield that canceled everyone's escape at the exact same time was amazing!"

Poppy blushed as the summoner continued to compliment her. While she normally scolds him when he ruffles her hair like a child, the feeling of his congratulation through the act was so warming and pure to her that she was even more elated to it.

"That was some surprising damage, Pops! I knew you would hurt but you literally destroyed that Vayne when you slammed her into the tree." Tristana commented, coming down the steps from the platform.

"Yeah and using your shockwave to keep Leblanc and Rakan from advancing faster made it easier for me and Amumu to get there in time," Kennen mentioned. Amumu smiled and clapped happily. "i must say that was well played."

"To be honest, I was surprised that you managed to grab your buckler at the end and throw it at Urgot for the kill. All that armor he had didn't stop your awesome attack with Pix's power!" Lulu added. Poppy blushed as the group continued to compliment her for the victory before she felt something grab her legs from behind and slid under her. She had yelped as she noticed Zach pick her up onto her shoulders.

"Good work out there, Pops. Thanks to that, I went up the division to Diamond two." He mentions solemnly. "If there is anything you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Oh? Suggesting some free favors as a reward? How naughty of you, Zachary." Tristana chided. The tank and the summoner's faces filled with color, and they immediately raised their hands and gestured for the gunner to not say anything. Tristana and Lulu giggled at the cute reaction from both, and Kennen merely huffed in amusement.

"T-thanks, Zach. I think I'll be alright though." Poppy replied. "Right now, I wanna head home and relax. That match took it out of me."

At this, Zach looked up to the yordle sitting on his shoulders with a sad expression. "I thought we were gonna check out the library today to read more into Orlon's hammer?" Poppy met his look with a warm smile.

"Sorry, Zach. You can head in without me this time. If there is anything you need to know, just call me. Or better yet, come to my apartment and ask. I am right around the corner from the Bandle library anyway." Poppy replied. While she hadn't initially thought about what she said, she perked her ears when the words reregistered in her mind, her blush returning full force. To her fortune, Zach didn't catch her blush as he hummed in disappointment. To her misfortune, she could see the prying grins of her two best friends as they looked to her suggestively, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, Pops. Can you stay behind for a sec? I have something I wanna ask you about the forge. Maybe you can help fix the jamming in my cannon?" Tristana asked suddenly. Poppy looked to the gunner in confusion, before tapping Zach's head to signal she wanted to be put down. Zach picked her up by her sides and dropped her to the floor on her feet.

"Is boomer having another hissy fit? Coulda swore I nicked out that bump lodging your pellets the last time you brought it in." Poppy said, taking the cannon outstretched by the gunner in hand. She attempted to pull it to her but was surprised when Tristana didn't let go. Looking up at her, she saw a serious expression on her face, her eyes darting from Poppy's to Zach. Poppy tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm gonna head out you guys. I'll see you all tomorrow before matches start back up. Let's hope we can get another win streak going on the rift." Zach called before turning for the chamber's exit. Kennen and Amumu followed behind him, leaving Poppy, Trist, and Lulu standing there.

"See ya, Zachary!" Lulu called cheerily, waving to the summoner as he walked away. Poppy and Trist were still in a lockdown of gazes, with Trist's growing more and more impatient by the second. It wasn't until the summoner had left and the doors had closed that Lulu looked to Poppy with the same deadpanned gaze Trist had.

"What?" Poppy asked dryly.

"Pops, ask him out already." Lulu returned with the same dryness.

"I told you two before, I am not into Zach! Stop trying to-"

"Poppy don't try to play games," Trist interjected, pulling her cannon back to her and dropping it to lean against. "You talk about him even out of context, you get excited when he summons you, you were hard cheesing your smile when he complimented your Penta earlier."

"One, I am a good friend that likes to think about my other friends. Two, I am rarely summoned, so being summoned to the rift is refreshing. Three, I was smiling when everyone was complimenting me." Poppy retorted turning on her heel to the exit. Tristana and Lulu followed behind the tank with annoyed looks. "None of that validates me liking him."

"Okay, let me ask you this Poppy. Why ask him particularly to go to the library with you to research your hammer?" Lulu asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's the only one right now that is remotely interested in figuring out who the hero is that I have to give this to! And I didn't ask him to come, he volunteered." She replied turning to face them once more. "The library isn't the most interesting place."

"You couldn't ask Heim to help?" Trist asked. Poppy's ears twitched before she turned back around and continued her walk. "Thought so."

"Thought nothing! Just because he's nice enough to help me with finding the hero, or that he has a really good personality, or that he smiles really warmly when we talk about food and tv, or that he treats me so nicely and ruffles my hair, or that one time he walked me back to my place when I fell asleep at that get together you guys had-" she trailed. It wasn't until she noticed her rambling that she realized her words were literally spilling out about Zach that she stopped. "I-it doesn't mean anything."

"Really really?" Tristana jeered.

"Really really." Poppy repeated, turning back on her heel. The two yordles looked at her as she walked away and then to each other, knowing gazes meeting. After a second of justifying each other's thoughts, they shrugged before continuing their own stride home.

"What're we gonna do about them? This can't go for much longer before someone else finds Zachary and Poppy loses her chance." Lulu whispered to the gunner.

"I've been trying to run matchmaker for the last year on these two. At this point, it's their own fault." Trist conceded. "Something tells me though that they will wise up soon."

Meanwhile, Poppy was staring at the ground while she was walking, her mind reeling about what was the fifth time in the week her friends interrogated her on her infatuation with Zach. She was surprised at the conviction the two had with trying to put them together, even though Poppy knew people would look at her weird for dating a human. And while she would like nothing more than to admit how much she loved the summoner, she was petrified that if he didn't feel the same way, he would be gone forever. Losing his affection was one thing, losing him was death in itself to her.

She hadn't noticed she felt so deeply for the summoner until the last year that he exclusively chose to summon her in matches. He always had a great way to make her smile, and never seemed uninterested in whatever she had to say. They realized that their synergy as a champion to summoner was almost perfect, his thoughts being heard and understood long before either of them made the notion of it. Unlike many other people, he also tended to her flaws with care. It was no secret that the yordle was somewhat clumsy (which is an understatement in its entirety), and while most people reprimanded or insulted her about it, Zach merely joked about it. It was likely because he was almost as klutzy as she was, but when she made a mistake, he either reassured her that it was nothing serious or that he did it before anyway.

Above all else was his intense dedication mirroring her own to locate the owner of her hammer with her. The summoner's interest has gotten to the point where he actively helps her research the weapon and caters to its condition with her. He even started learning blacksmithing to understand how it was created and maintained, often helping her in her forge to build and fix weapons. And while she had prayed that Zach was the hero she had been searching for to finally present the weapon to, the reminder of him being unable to lift and hold the weapon for longer than a few seconds was evidence enough to her. And although recently he has found it easier to lift it, the hammer seemingly refused to let him hold it for longer than a few seconds, dropping like a ton of lead to the floor.

_How can I tell him that I like him…without scaring him away?_  She thought sadly, her fears forming tears in her large eyes as she continued to walk. It wasn't until she felt a solid object hit her head that she was forced to stop, having fallen onto her rear and rubbing her head to numb the pain. "Ow…what was-"

She stopped when she had realized she had subconsciously walked herself to her apartment, having bumped into the wall besides the main door once again being absent minded. Pushing the glass doors through and heading to the elevator, she waved to the stewards behind the counter blankly not bothering to meet their gaze or check for a response to her greeting. She went up the elevator, removing her buckler from her back to prepare for relaxation. As the elevator pinged her floor, she walked out the metal box and down the hall to her door before pulling out her rune stone and waving it over the lock besides the door frame. The audible click of the lock told her it was open, and pushing the door open, she tossed her buckler to the stand besides her entrance and placed her hammer on the wall nearby it. Hands freed from her gear, she clapped twice to turn on the lights and sighed as the moderately sized living space illuminated.

The apartment itself was nothing short of regular, having a small kitchen more or less built into the bottom left corner of where she entered from and having her living space take up the majority of the room. There was a single couch and a table across from it with her television that stood in the center. On the wall behind the couch was a small weapon rack she normally keeps her hammer and buckler, along with a mannequin stand at her height that stood besides it for her armor. On the weapon rack had all her variations of her hammer, from her blacksmith forger to the oversized lollipop, and even her Star Guardian counterpart and its respective buckler. On the opposite end of the room was a single open door leading to her bedroom, which also housed the only bathroom to the living space. There was a second door besides it for visitors to use if they wanted to use the bathroom themselves, and next to that door was her washer and dryer.

Poppy, quickly discarding her heavier armor parts starting from her shoulder pads and breastplate, hopped on her couch and immediately turned on the television, not caring for the current show that just popped into her screen. She continued to remove her armor as she sat there, taking off her chainmail and boots before taking off her leg plates entirely. With practiced ease, she was sitting on her sofa in her underwear, a habit she indulged into nearly every day when she got home or was by herself. She had started flicking through the channels absentmindedly, her thoughts swirling back and forth between her dream with the summoner and the nightmare without him.

Her ears perked at the sound of a soap opera that she had passed by, and switching back to the channel, found it to be one of the more soft-hearted moments of romance. She saw the male and female on-screen kissing within a living room with the male slowly pushing the female to her back on the sofa. The tank couldn't help but analyze the engagement, subconsciously imagining herself underneath the male. His face in her mind blurred and refocused until she imagined Zach above her, looking down lovingly into her eyes just as the male was doing to the female.

_"I have always and will always love you…"_  the television sounded.

**_I have always and will always love you…Poppy…_** she repeated with the soft and caressing voice of the summoner in her mind. She had felt her eyes close, her mind drifting into a trance as she felt goosebumps of the summoner's hands roll on her skin. The gentle feeling ignited her flame of passion, and her teeth caught the bottom of her lip as his hands in her thoughts explored her skin. Her ears twitched as the summoner in her mind nibbled at the long flesh, it's sensitivity spiking and her voice letting out a light moan in response. Her body was lit aflame with desire, and with each second of the summoner's caress, she felt her heart and mind fade further and further from control.

_Zach…I-I love y-_

The gentle rapping on her door perked her ears up once more. Her eyes flying open as she woke from her sleep. She sat up on her sofa and saw that the show she was focused on had gone off and switched to some comedy. Her body was covered in sweat and her heart was thumping harshly in her chest, her breathing was disoriented and her thoughts still hazy from the emotional rollercoaster that was her dream.

_It…it was a dream…_ she thought somberly. She looked to her body at notice her crotch was stained with arousal, and her chest rising and falling from the rush. She frowned as she noticed that the reality was a lot colder now that her vivid dream was over.  _Just a dream…_

The door knocked again, this time a little louder as whoever was on the other side seemingly grew impatient to the lack of an answer. Poppy looked at the frame with contempt, as she realized it was whoever was on the other side that disturbed her from finishing what was the best dream she had in a long time. She groaned before hopping off her couch and walking to her room.

"Hold on! I'll be right there!" she called, not trying to have whoever was on the other side bang her door in. she went into her room and cut on the light, immediately heading to the dresser besides her bed and pulling out a pair of workout shorts and a simple tank top. Putting the clothes on to cover her sweat-drenched bra and arousal stained panties, she walked back out to her living room and to the front door. Because of her size, she had a peephole installed so she could see the entirety of the person without having to get on a step ladder to see. The male on the other side was completely drenched and shivering, looking at the peephole directly to give her a view of his face. Her eyes went wide, before she unlocked her door quickly and pulled it open.

"Zach?" she asked in surprise. The summoner stood there with a smile before waving at the yordle.

"Hey, Pops. Sorry for intruding you at this time of night" the male replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rare for a human and a yordle to find affection for one another, considering the difference in lifestyles and obvious physical differences. Summoner Zachary and Poppy know that fact too well. Which makes it hard for either to admit to each other, let alone themselves how deeply they have fallen for one another. Commissioned story.

Poppy was surprised at the condition of her crush than to what he said until she picked up on the last part of his words. She turned her head to the clock that hung in her kitchen to see that she had been asleep for a few hours, the time now passing into ten o'clock.

"O-oh no! come in! I'll get you a towel!" she said hastily, before stepping to the side to let the summoner in. the male stepped into the living room and looked around analyzing the moderate apartment upon entry. "What happened to you, Zach?"

"When I went to the library, I was so into finding the truth about the hammer that I lost track of time. And because I happened to be in the farther parts of the place, no one noticed when I dozed off and fell asleep until about twenty minutes ago when the librarian was putting up books," Zach answered. "By that time the storm was in full swing, and it would have been a solid forty minutes in the rain before I got back to my place."

"That just sucks. I guess there isn't much else for you to do then…" Poppy trailed off. "Did you pick up on anything about Orlon's Hammer at the library?"

"Oh yeah. I did find something out that might interest you. One of the journals Orlon kept stated that the hammer is actually picky about who wields it, being that its one with sentience like everything he forges. It evidently chooses the hero and its keeper by letting them freely swing it, but the keeper is decided by the heart of the hero." He explained. Poppy's ears fell as she heard the information.

"Well…that narrows down to how we decide if the hero is who he or she really is, but it doesn't tell us where they are." She stated. "Anything else?"

"Well, it goes on to say that the hammer decides the hero when the hero decides on what they're fighting for. That one sounded more bogus, though, so I didn't take it into consideration." Zach answers.

"So still very little info about the hammer. At this point, I'm not so sure there is a hero…" she stated seldomly.

"Don't give up, Pops. We're gonna find the hero someday. Hell, the guy is probably right in front of us and we just don't know it yet." He assured, before patting the yordles head. Poppy swatted his hand away playfully, earning a chuckle from the summoner.

"I told you to stop doing that! I'm not a kid or a pet!" Poppy protested.

"But you're so small and cute, I can't NOT do it! And it's adorable when you complain like that! Your voice cracks!" he continued laughing. Poppy puffed her cheeks and growled before running into the summoner's lower body and sending him to the floor. He yelped as the head charge from the yordle caused him to fall on his rear. He was still laughing though as he watched the yordle on his stomach glare at him.

"You know what? Go home, Zach! You can just teleport or something through the storm!" she demanded, her cheeks still puffed. Zach's laugh teetered down before he shrugged at the tank.

"Can't teleport to places at random, Pops. Must be a place that I have either been before or shares a magical essence with my own. And-"The summoner went silent as he stared off into space blankly. Poppy raised an eyebrow as his own answer was just blurted out from him.

"So, the place you know because you literally sleep there…which happens to most likely have your spare set of summoner runes …is the one place you can't teleport to?" Poppy asked incredulously, a small giggle breaking towards the end.

"I am a freaking idiot…" he said plainly, smacking his face with his palm. Poppy immediately broke out laughing as he just realized he was able to do that. "Sorry for bothering you, Pops. You were probably knocked out and I disturbed your sleep."

Poppy stood from being atop the summoner and walked to her room to get a towel. "Nah, I was actually just waking up from my nap." She said with a nonchalant tone.  _A nap about you…_  entering her chambers, she turned on her light and opened her linen closet near her dresser. She had grabbed her spare set of towels from her closet and went back into the living room to see the summoner pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the toil from helping her work the forge close by and his attempts to train to hold the hammer was displayed rather alluringly on his toned and flat stomach. He didn't have bulging muscles or a six-pack abdomen, but his skinnier arms and upper body was lean with the little muscle he had, and even the slightest moves seemed to accentuate the muscles he held. Poppy couldn't help her blush as his above average body was more attractive than she had anticipated turning away from him to avoid her tinted cheeks being seen.

"I-I was about to make dinner, too." Poppy said meekly, hiding half her face behind the towel set.

"Oh, then don't mind me. I will be out your hair the moment the storm dies down." Zach returned. Almost to deny him entirely, a boom of thunder erupted outside, which shook the room they were in. Even as they were five stories up, they could hear the crashing of raindrops on the concrete below grow louder, muting out the rest of the world from them. There was a distinct hum that followed, with pops and sparking noises afterward. "…or it could be an arcane storm that likes to tell me no."

"It's an arcane storm?" Poppy asked in shock, handing him the set of towels. "The kind that only shows up like every few years?"

"Yeah…higher ups were saying that the essence in the air was beginning to fluctuate recently. Janna did a report last night about the storm to hit today likely gonna be influenced by it." Zach answered as he dried himself off. "Looks like even if I wanted to teleport out of here, the storm woulda either sent me somewhere else entirely or, more commonly, sent one half of my body home and the other stays behind. These things get gruesome when you use magic in it."

"So that means you can't head home…" she trailed. Her mind recounted her vivid dream of her and the summoner, and she felt her heart begin to race at the sudden shift. "…Y-you can s-stay here…I-if you want…"

Zach's eyes went wide as he heard the yordle's offer, and his own cheeks filled with color. "I-I don't wanna be a bother or nothing…you probably have better things to do than cater to my mistake," he said meekly. His heart spoke louder than his words, and it seemed to roar at him furiously the same thing in a chant.  _I don't deserve it._

"N-no, no! it's no big deal…I'd be bored otherwise." She said waving her hands. In her mind, she could hear the echo of her truth bounce from ear to ear angrily.  _I'd be lonely._

"A-and you're about to make your dinner. I-I don't want to be another mouth to feed." He replied, scratching the back of his head. The words grew louder and louder, more and more filling the spaces as he thought.  _I'd rather make you dinner._

"It-It's nothing! I went food shopping recently, so I can feed more than just me…" the echo screamed now, drowning every other thought in silence in comparison.  _Have dinner with me, please._

"W-well…if you insist, and it's no problem…" it was begging him, pleading him. Ready to force him painfully to scream it.  _Please, let me stay._

"Y-yeah, make yourself at home…" she was going deaf in her mind to the shrieks, the applause and chants making her lips move instinctively to just satisfy the roars.  _Please, stay._

Both mouthed the truth without the other seeing it, and ultimately not admitting the hope has become an animal. Their voice boxes strained to try and reply, but their fear left their voices mute.

**_I need you._ **

The silence between them was thick, their own emotions leaving them speechless and distant. They dared not meet eyes with one another, fearful of their truth being discovered, and their nightmares coming to life. Deeper past their horrors was the hope of recognition from the other, and their ultimate wish for their feelings to be returned. But neither wanted to test fate.

Neither wanted to turn around to see the other's look of longing.

"Well…I gonna get started on dinner. If you want, you can drop your shirt near the washing machine and take a shower," Poppy asked seldomly to the summoner, still refusing to face him directly. "Do you have anything you want to eat?"

"N-no. Anything is fine." He answered, tossing the towel he used for his face around his neck and walking past the yordle to the second door beside the room he assumed was her bedroom. Poppy went her own way into the kitchen, grabbing her small step ladder to grab one of the pans that hung over her sink. She shook her head as she realized moping about her fears would only make things uncomfortable, and the summoner, no doubt would pick up on her poor mood and ask questions. She was a terrible liar, as she found out.

The summoner stepped into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. He saw that the space was similar in size to his own, but some spots closer to the ground so it was easier access for yordles. The shower itself was about the same size, and he had no trouble turning the tap to hot so he could wash off. Removing his jeans and boxers, he knew that being in the wet articles would become itchy and uncomfortable, so he made a small ignite spell to personally heat and dry his jeans. Satisfied with it being dried, he placed it on the counter of the bathroom sink and stepped into the shower bare. The hot water ran over his body soothingly and eased his mind of the painful screams he had felt earlier.

It was then that he realized his position. He was currently in the home of the female yordle he fell head over heels for, waiting for her to finish cooking dinner for them both. Justifying what was going on, it looked like the first date they would have as a couple. It didn't help that the normal attire Poppy wore was absent, replaced with casual sports shorts and a simple t-shirt. He could only contemplate the possibilities and dream the best one to come.

Stepping out the shower finally and turning off the tap, the summoner dried himself off with the remaining towel he was given before slipping back into his denim jeans. He was easily pleased that his technique to quickly dry the trousers bore fruit, as his pants were both dry and warm.  _Straight out the dryer…_ he thought merrily.

Leaving the bathroom with his other clothes under his arm, he saw Poppy in her refrigerator, his eyes trailing down her smaller yet plump body. In size, most yordles were about half his height, meeting his stomach standing before him. The difference in size between them normally compensated for the more generous portions that mattered. In Poppy's case, which drove Zach wild with hormonal lust and endless nights of self-relief was the surplus of leg width. He had only seen it a handful of times prior to this moment, but he discovered that the yordle was actually well endowed in terms of lower assets, her legs and rear being plump and full underneath the armor she typically wears.

He blinked as he noticed the yordle no longer searching her fridge, but instead staring directly at him as he was looking. What caught him off was the surprisingly hungry glare she sent him and the fact that her outfit flipped from her casual home attire to her Star Guardian armor, his favorite skin for her since it was the only one with blue hair and a fan servicing skirt that went up to her middle thighs. She turned her body to face him while leaning against the frame of the refrigerator, before tantalizingly grabbing the rim of her skirt and shirt and exposing her toned skin underneath. His eyes went wide as his body reacted to the sultry image before him, and his lower body 'activated' accordingly.

 ** _Hungry, Zach?_** she asked, her tone husky and drenched in lust. She bit down on her lips before raising her hand back to her face and placing a single finger to her now outstretched tongue.  ** _I have a heaping juicy meal for you if you want. A nice two-piece leg combo with a thick sausage in between. Only need you to provide the sausage, big boy~_**

Zach rubbed his eyes in disbelief. And upon opening them again, he saw the yordle no longer inviting him with desire, but merely pulling out a small pack of chicken thighs and a small clear container of what looked like spaghetti noodles, her star guardian outfit gone. Her arousing posture and seductive tone echoed in his thoughts, and he realized he had closed his eyes and fell asleep for a brief second. Poppy turned around with food in hand and looked to see him staring blankly at her.

"You…alright Zach?" she asked. Zach shook his head hard before briskly walking to the couch and dropping down, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels at a ridiculously fast pace..

"I-I'm good! There's like nothing on tv nowadays right?!" he replied hurriedly. He threw his hands to his crotch as the short image of the yordle seductively inviting him awoke his member below, the organ bulging against his denim jeans against his right leg. Poppy cocked an eyebrow at the suddenly weird behavior from the summoner.

"Yeah…hey, can you help me get the pot from the top of my cabinet? I would use the step ladder, but I'd rather not head back into my room for it." She asked. Zach turned to her, justifying her words as innocent, stood from his seat and walked over to the kitchen. His hand was still covering his crotch to avoid it being seen.

"Sure. Which one you need?" he asked as he stood next to Poppy and reached above the yordle. Poppy pointed to the large red one in the center but caught eye to the bare body of the summoner and instantly recalled her dream of him, her cheeks tinting deeply as she mentally worshipped the attractive body beside her. What surprised her further was the apparent third pole that tented his pants in between his legs that seemed to be larger than her arm. She went wide-eyed as it seemed to pulse like a heartbeat against the fabric of his jeans.

"Th-the b-big one in the m-middle," she stuttered. Her outstretched hand instinctively moved towards the bulge before her, fingers reaching out to feel what seemed painfully angry underneath the denim fabric. As Zach grabbed the pot she requested, her hand finally met the bulge, its burning heat nearly singing her fingers. Her mind immediately knew what this mysterious appendage was but was still comprehending how it could be so large.

Zach was startled at the sudden grope of his manhood through his jeans, enough that he nearly leapt back to shy away from the foreign yet blissful sensation. He managed to trip up on his legs and fall backward. Poppy, who found her right ponytail nicked surprisingly in his belt loop, was tugged along with him towards the floor, where they both crashed with a thud. The red pot fell to the countertop with a loud clang as it slipped out Zach's hands. Both exclaimed loudly as they were pulled to the ground together.

Zach groaned in pain on the floor, the hard tiles slamming into his bare back rattling his body. "Aargh…that snarks…" he protested as he sat up. He felt the weight of the yordle on his lower body and looked to see if Poppy was alright, only to meet her awestruck gaze to his swollen member. "UH…I..THIS ISN'T…I DON'T-"

Poppy was too distracted by the object of her dreams to notice his attempt to mitigate the situation. Her mind was as furious a storm as the one outside, a mixture of emotions, demands, and screams making it impossible to think rationally. Without much reason, both her hands moved up and touched the bulge, feeling the pump of blood within the organ beat through her fingers. Her heartbeat skyrocketed at the feeling, and her thoughts silenced themselves to a simple sentence.

**_Do it._ **

Poppy obliged unconsciously, her fingers moving slowly up and down the length until it felt away to the smooth contour of his navel and thighs. Zach's breathing hitched, as the small touch of the yordle felt far more euphoric than he wanted it to.

"Z-Zach…Is this…?" she asked.

"I'm s-sorry, Poppy. It probably scares you, or maybe you don't think of me…that way. I just saw…you earlier…and my mind went crazy…" he stuttered until his shoulders slumped.  _Lick the poison, clean the bowl._  "Like it always does…when I'm with you."

Poppy's eyes went wide, nearly bulging out her sockets with her jaw dropping.  _No…he doesn't mean…?_

The silence she left gave him room to finally address what he saw as his demons. "It's…it's not always like this. But when we hang out…when we're on the rift fighting…when you're in my mind, I lose myself. I don't think I would have felt this way if it wasn't for the long time we had been close, but I have always been scared to reach out…because I was scared of you." He continued, not daring to meet her eyes, and not seeing the tears that slowly welled in the cracks.

"No…don't say it…" she whispered, praying that it was and wasn't a joke, but knowing that her greatest dream was being made true.

Zach sighed heavily, the air that seemed to be locked in his lungs breaking free. "I was scared…that I would scare you away. We were so close, and I wanted so badly to admit the truth, but I was afraid it would destroy us. And that fear destroyed me," he said solemnly. "But now…I don't think I can truly escape it. I can't escape the truth. And, to be honest, Pops…the truth is that I…"

He gulped hard, the word like bile in his throat that his mind wanted to swallow, but his heart wanted to release. Poppy had lost all ability to speak, her breath held for longer than she had thought as she awaited either the dark truth or the burning hope to be said. The summoner met her eyes, and both knew immediately that what they saw was real.

"I love you." They said simultaneously. Zach was surprised enough that he nearly missed out on what she said, had it not been the exact same thing he was saying.

"Wait…you-"Zach was cut off from speaking by the yordle smashing her lips into his. Zach could only sit there dumbfounded by the moment before him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say, but all of them was buried and silenced at the lips of the yordle on him eventually he returned the compassion she gave with equal measure, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace while their lips remained locked to one another.

Poppy had never felt so thrilled in her life. She didn't know whether it was her own conscious body or her instinct to pounce on the summoner, but she wasn't going to complain about her most desired kiss finally coming to reality. Her feelings overwhelmed her, and the tears that threatened to crack the corners of her eyes finally broke from their prison and fell down her cheeks.

The two remained locked in their kiss for a few more seconds before slowly breaking away, leaving their foreheads against each other and their eyes lost in the others. Poppy sniffled as she cried, unable to contain her emotions anymore.

"Hey now, what's with the tears, Pops?" Zach softly said, raising one hand from her back to wipe away the tear falling down her cheek.

"I-I was so scared…o-of losing you. I didn't want to…r-ruin our friendship. I-I wanted to tell you for-for so long…" she whimpered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Zach's eye widened as he realized that she was plagued with the same nightmare he had. He chuckled lightly, before placing his hand on her hair and soothing rubbing her head. "I've…I have been keeping it in…f-for so long. Just watching…just scared…"

"Shhh…it's alright now. I got you…" he assured, pulling her into a deeper hug. "And I'm not letting you go."

The two of them sat on the floor for several minutes, holding onto one another lovingly as their emotions and thoughts settled. Zach held a warm and calm smile as he continued to pet the yordle, and Poppy let her tears recede with her body pressed against his. At that moment, she had never felt so warm and happy.

Having calmed down from her outburst of tears, Poppy pulled away from the male with a smile, looking at his face lovingly. "Do you really mean it…?" she asked.

"What? That I love you? That I refuse to let you go knowing I could have made you happier just trying to see if you felt the same way? That I refuse to let you cry while I am around ever again?" Zach asked. Poppy nodded. "I couldn't be more serious about that if I had a runic diamond on your finger on an altar to make you my bride…to which, I have had dreams about, truth be told."

Poppy smiled even wider at the announcement, burying her head into his chest once more. "Thank you, Zach. I'm so happy that you actually feel the same way." She replied. "I'm going to be honest, I have dreamt of that sorta thing too. I was scared that I was going overboard with it, to be frank."

Zach chuckled. "Well, I promise to make that dream come true. It might not be tomorrow or a week from now, but I promise I will make that dream come true for you, Poppy." He announced. "To be honest, I have had a lot of dreams about you."

"Really?" she asked, looking back up to him before sitting on his lap. "Like what?" The summoner began about the numerous dreams and nightmares that revolved around the yordle in his lap, receiving an assortment of reactions from her. He felt his heart flutter as the pleasant ones made her smile or laugh. Poppy shared her own dreams about him, to which he either smiled or frowned from good and bad dreams respectively.

Time flew by, and before they noticed it, it was well past two in the morning. They moved from the kitchen floor to the living room couch to continue, Poppy sitting on his lap and leaning her head on his chest as he continued to tell his stories. Dinner was long forgotten, as they had no real motivation to peel away from one another.

"Really? You thought that you could save me from the Darius ultimate by forcing him to fly back…with your telekinesis?" Poppy joked, stifling a laugh as she recounted the ending of what was his ninth story.

"Hey, I thought long and hard about that! And in the dream, it worked!" Zach retorted. Poppy couldn't hold the mirth anymore and burst out laughing.

"You certainly thought about it! Hahaha!" she teased before standing on the couch in front of Zach and thrusting out her arms. "I WILL SMITE YOU, NOXIAN SCOUNDREL! AND SAVE MY POPPY FROM YOUR EVIL BLADE!" she acted, before falling over and laughing with her hands on her stomach.

"Okay, Garen. It wasn't that bad." Zach grumbled with a smile.

"No, no! it's cute! I love that you'd be willing to conjure up some magic to save me." She returned, before moving back to her spot on his lap.

"Well, what is the craziest dream you have had of me, then?"

Poppy hummed, before the image of her recent one that night resurface to thought, forcing a deep blush to fill her cheeks. "I-I can't remember any right now…" she mumbled. Zach heard her tone shift and from experience, knew she was hiding something.

"Really?" he pressed, placing his hands on her sides and squeezing lightly. "because your voice always goes up and cracks if your hiding something or lying, Pops."

"Y-yeah…I don't remember anything!" she squeaked out, her voice cracking at the end.

"Aha! I knew it! What was the dream Poppy?" he pressed. "Was it something that made me look stupid? Or something that made me awesome?"

Poppy knew that she had been caught but was concerned about his reaction to the answer. "It…it was…interesting…" she said meekly, not daring to look Zach in the eye.

"Interesting? Like super cool interesting?" he asked. Poppy shook her head lightly. "Was is super awkward interesting?" she shook her head again. "Was it like 'I caught you with your pants down' interesting?"

When Poppy didn't answer, Zach blushed heavily.  _So…she thought of me that way…?_

"I…think it was the show I was watching before I fell asleep…and it kinda made some rather interesting dreams." She added. Zach looked at the ceiling in thought, mind filling with ideas about what could be. And what he could fulfill.

"Say…can you switch to your Star Guardian outfit?" he asked suddenly. Poppy looked at him with curiosity.

"Right now?" she asked in return.

"Yeah…I wanna try something." He returned, looking down to the yordle. Poppy cocked an eyebrow at him but stood from his lap regardless. As he sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for the yordle to proceed, Poppy grabbed a small watch that sat next to her television. The watch was gold and blue, with a button in the center shaped like a star. Strapping the watch to her wrist, Poppy pressed the button and crossed her arms over her body. In seconds, her frame was alight with sparkles, before shining brightly. The light faded as fast as it came, and Poppy stood before the summoner in her Star Guardian armor and uniform. Her normally blonde hair turned a deep blue, and her normally blue tinted skin turned to cream. The yordle opened her eyes, the yellow irises from before a sky blue.

"Alright…I switched. What was it you wanted-mmph?!" she exclaimed as she once again felt the summoner's lips meet her own. The kiss was strong and passionate, which made the yordle melt where she stood. As much as she was enjoying the impromptu kiss, Zach pulled away from the yordle and smiled. She leaned forward, attempting to recapture his lips, but saw him retreat far enough for her to miss.

"I've always wanted to make out with a Star Guardian," Zach said meekly. "You had my favorite color too, so I couldn't resist summoning you with it more when you got it."

Poppy blushed again before smiling and looking back to the male. "Well…I don't have any problems…doing that more if you want." Nearly reading his mind, Poppy tilted forward and met his lips once more, placing her hands on his collar bones and closing the gap between their bodies. Zach wrapped his arms once again around her back, relishing the smaller lips of the blue-haired tank before him. They broke away from each other for a second to look into each other's eyes, before reconnecting with a hotter passion. One that reignited the lust from their bodies, letting their lower organs awake in excitement.

Poppy felt the sudden bulge of Zach's pants and looked down to see the same hardened object tent his trousers. Her curiosity grew, as the feel of the objects pulsing echoed on her fingers. "Z-Zach…" she breathed. The summoner hummed as his lips went from hers to her jaw, trailing down to her neck.

"I…I want to…s-see something…" she pleaded. Zach pulled away to see her eyeing his lower half, before looking down to see his erection tenting his jeans once more. Whereas before he was afraid to even have the aroused organ, now he wanted it to be free. He wanted to use it to prove his love for the girl before him.

Leaning back into the couch, the summoner unbuckled his pants and unzipped the opening. Poppy was anxious to see what she assumed was his dick, her eyes boring a hole into the summoner's crotch. He pulled his pants down and let his member fly free, the erection springing up quickly and nearly smacking the yordle in the face as she sat between his legs on the floor.

"I-is this…because of me?" she asked. He merely nodded, not wanting to outright admit his lust for her immediately. "It looks like it hurts…"

"It doesn't hurt unless it's like this for a long time." He answered. "There are ways to make it go down, though."

"H-how?"

"Well…I normally just use my hand and stroke it. It takes a while for me though."

Poppy looked back to the swollen member, reaching out to touch it once more. Her fingers meeting the surface of his member, she felt the previously sweltering heat nearly burning her fingers, and the light throb it gave like a drum in her hand. Zach twitched as the yordle's hand was significantly smaller than his own, and much gentler in touch.

"W-would it help if I tried it?" she asked innocently. Her voice gave away her inexperience to the summoner, and that on its own turned him on even further. "I don't know what to do, though."

"W-well, you would grab it around the spot you have it on, but with both hands…" he directed. Poppy looked back to the member before placing her second hand on the opposite side of the shaft. "Then you move them gently up and down it, from just above the base to the head."

Poppy obliged to his directions, moving her hands from the bottom to the top as gently as she could, before switching to move down. The summoner hissed, as the pleasing sensation exploded from his groins through his body. He threw his head back as the yordle moved, relishing everything that was presented to him.

Poppy pulled away from his erection as he hissed, concerned that she had harmed him. "What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!" she exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no! it's okay, Pops. Quite the opposite actually." He cooed. "That was feeling good."

"Oh…do you want me to continue?" she asked. Zach wanted so badly to say yes, but he thought of something else and smirked.

"Yes…but I want you to take off your boots and use your feet." He requested. The blue-haired guardian cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Take off…my boots? How would I use my feet?" she asked.

"I will show you. Go ahead and take off your boots." Poppy remained incredulous to the request but obliged nonetheless and unbuckled her shoes. When both were off and put to the side, the male leaned forward and picked up the yordle by the sides before placing her right beside him. "Okay, just as I told you with your hands, use the bottom of your feet. Gently up and down."

Poppy moved her legs to sit on his right thigh, her feet reaching to his erection. She placed the soles of her feet on both sides of his cock, before raising and lowering her legs. The heat from his member was burning her feet, but the sensation was far from unwelcome. He began moaning and hissing in pleasure, to which sparked the arousal of the yordle as she felt her body give him more pleasure. She internally desired more of his moans and hisses, her breathing growing heavier as her excitement grew.

"Does…Does this feel g-good, Zach?" she asked, looking at his face for an answer. He merely nodded in response, to which she continued her work on his shaft with her feet. She started moving faster, her anxiousness spurring her speed, and her legs moving haphazardly across the separate sides of the summoner's cock.

"your…thing feels so hot…and it's pulsing. It feels weird on my feet…" she said, but the words merely accelerated her moves until her legs were moving in alternate directions back and forth with harsh vigor. Zach being overwhelmed with the bliss of her touch, gripped the couch armrest tightly. Each motion of the yordle's feet was like fire to him that burned the best possible way, and whenever he looked to observe her working his cock, her husky expression in her Star Guardian armor urged him closer to his release.

"A-ah…! Pops…I'm…!" Zach exclaimed as his first orgasm built within his groins. The stimulation between the small soles of the yordle and the affection she seemed to pour into her moves turning into his breaking point. With a strained cry, Zach jerked his lower body up, his cock pulsing hard while massive ropes of seed shot from the head into the air. It fell back to his lap, staining his pants and Poppy's stockings. The yordle exclaimed at the burning liquid on her feet and legs, feeling the fluid like a hot iron against an ice cube. Her eyes went hazy with lust as she analyzed the spunk on her, reaching down with her hand to scoop the white fluid before it soaked into her fabric.

Zach panted deeply, watching Poppy's reaction to his climax. He could clearly see her tentative expression at the white fluid, examining it like an alien object. Something about the innocent look she gave that held a desireable sparkle rekindled his excitement, and he could feel himself reawaken below.

"What is this…?" she asked, taking an experimental whiff of the fluid. When it didn't smell foul, her instinct to taste it took over, and her tongue lapped at the spunk covered finger. To her surprise, the fluid was quite enjoyable to her taste buds, having a slightly sweeter tinge and a jelly-like volume. It was similar to jam, but not fruit flavored or from a more decent source. "It tastes…kinda good…"

Something within the summoner exploded as he heard the yordle admit to the pleasing taste of his seed, and like a mad hound, he pounced on the yordle, pressing his lips back to hers with intensity like nothing before. Poppy was initially taken by surprise at the outburst, but she melted into his lips like always and wrapped her arms around his head as he kissed her. Zach pressed his tongue to the tanks lips, inviting her to open her mouth so he may enter. When she parted her lips and met his tongue with her own, they danced wildly with one another, having no restraint to prove their affection to one another.

Zach used his position above the blue-haired yordle to lift her slightly and unclasp her armor from behind her. He was grateful it gave way for him easily, and within seconds, the armament was removed from her upper body along with her shoulder pads and hip guards. Zach broke from the kiss reluctantly, staring down at the girl below him before moving his hand to her torso and up her body, sliding over the skin tight blue shirt she wore and fondling her modestly sized chest. He lowered his head back down and began peppering her jaw and neck with kisses, earning mewls and gasps of excitement from Poppy.

 _He's so…greedy with his hands…but its like he's passing a feather on me._  She internally purred.  _It's…better than the dream before…_

The summoner, having lost patience with fondling her chest over her shirt, pulled the cotton fabric up until her breasts were exposed under her brassiere. He immediately dived into the cleavage of her chest, inhaling her scent like the last bit of oxygen on the planet. Poppy squirmed underneath him in anticipation, her lower lips heating up hotter and hotter as she felt her body worshipped. She bit down on her lip as her body was examined, letting Zach do as he pleases and relishing the sensations that came with it.

Zach flicked the hook of her bra in the front, letting the underwear part open to reveal the succulent teats within. He stared hungrily at the orbs before nearly swallowing the left in his mouth, sucking and licking the nipple desperately. Poppy released a moan, as her chest sent blissful bolts of lightning through her body that challenged the ones outside. With each second and each move, Poppy grew more aroused and anxious, having little understanding of what she was supposed to do to it all, but full knowledge of what she wanted him to do. She heard the roars of euphoria within her head scream for her to sate the burning itch between her legs and clawed into her couch as she felt her wants turn into needs. To her surprise, and ultimately her satisfaction, the summoner obliged to her thoughts by moving his free hand under her skirt and between her thighs, letting his index and middle finger tease and prod her lower lips.

"Z-Zach! Please…that feels…Nngh!" she moaned as her body was overwhelmed with stimulation. Between her chest being molested by his tongue and lips and her core being prodded by his fingers, she had little ways of bearing with it all, and the only thing she could do is scream out his name as her orgasm erupted from her. Through the panties she wore under her skirt was already stained with her arousal from earlier, she could feel her climax spurt out like a broken faucet onto the hand of the summoner and the surface of the furniture. She trembled with ecstasy, her body twitching hard and her mind going blank from the multitude of sensations. Within seconds she felt her shaking recede, and her body calms itself from the divine orgasm she had received at the hands of her beloved summoner.

Zach wasn't done just yet, however. He removed himself from her mounds with a pop, coming back up to her lips and stuffing her panting mouth with his tongue for a second before sliding back down. He was faced with her lower lips, examining the now drenched inner thighs of the bluette. Not wasting a moment, he buried his head between her legs and lapped up the surplus of fluid that left her inner thighs and panties soaked, before nibbling and prodding her womanhood with his tongue.

"Zach…! Don't do…that place is dirty…!" she pleaded, throwing her head back in delirium as the slick muscle that was the summoner's tongue lashed at her lower lips through the underwear.

"There is nothing dirty about you, Pops." He returned with a husky breath. "I have wanted to do this for too long. To show you how much I love you. To make you feel pleasure beyond anything this world could provide…I won't stop until I have you drained and satisfied from the years of not doing this before."

Poppy's heart skipped a beat as he spoke, his words drowning in affection and his touch like a fire of confirmation to his goal. She was in love with his desire to please her, and whimpered quietly that she couldn't immediately return it to him.

Zach was anxious to see the yordle meet her climax once more, diving back to her thighs before sliding the panties over to directly assault her core with his mouth. Poppy began moaning loudly, her upper body squirming as the sensitivity from her last climax left her a puddle of nerves and lust to the male above her. Her legs stretched and bent as each time he either stuck his tongue within her or hit her love bud sent another wave of euphoria through her body. Eventually, her legs coiled around his head, and she dug her hands into his hair to pull him deeper into her snatch.

"N-no! it's too good! I'm going to…!" she screamed, her head tilted as far back into the couch cushion as possible and her mind flooded with white steam. Her second orgasm followed soon after, and her ability to breath was replaced with a near glass-shattering scream. Zach's face was covered in the yordles cum, and he contained the squirting fluid by covering her lips with his mouth and greedily consuming her climax.

Poppy fell to the cushion of the couch a panting mess with eyes that could only stare into space blankly. Zach moved away from her inner thighs, licking his lips as he savored her taste remaining on his lips. He too was breathing heavily but had more energy within him to continue. That and the raging erection between his legs was making it impossible to rest now. He was conflicted though, as he had no knowledge of whether the tank was a virgin or not.

"Poppy…I've-" he began but was cut off when the yordle sat up and placed a hand on his lips. She had a wide smile on her face, one that gave off every ounce of her adoration and compassion towards him.

"I want to do it." She said simply. "I've wanted to give mine to you for as long as I have had these feelings. There is no one else I'd be happier with."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded once more before cupping his cheeks and pulling him into another kiss. As their lips connected, the summoner leaned back with the yordle in tow, letting her straddle his body. As they laid down, they broke from their kiss before Poppy sat up straight and readjusted herself atop his waist. She grabbed the sweltering erection once more, still baffled at the larger size and somewhat threatened at its comparison to her own body. She gulped as she moved to position the length of her core, shakily aligning it to her pussy for the long-awaited moment she had dreamed of.

Zach sensed her distress and placed a reassuring hand on her cheek. She looked back to him with concern, only to meet his own warm and comforting smile. "You don't have to rush, Pops. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you do this if you're uncomfortable." He stated.

"I know…it's just…bigger than I expected…" she replied. The summoner internally fist pumped the air.

"Take your time." Poppy obliged, slowly letting the massive head pierce her entrance and lowering herself to comfortably manage the organ. She had gone about half way after several seconds before she felt the tug of her inner membrane against the head. She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly before dropping down fast enough to break the hymen within her and granting his member full access to her core. She yelped as the stinging pain of breaking her hymen struck like a blade to her core, and whimpered as she felt the torn flesh release drops of blood. Zach sat up and embraced the young yordle atop him in a warm hug, shushing her sniffles from the tears that threatened to break from her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay. It is supposed to hurt at first, but it will feel better." He cooed, patting the back of her head lovingly. She shook her head in his collar before pulling away from his embrace with a weak smile.

"N-no…it might hurt, but I-I'm just so happy that we're one now…that my dream to be with you came true." She replied. Zach smiled again.

"I am too. I was able to give my first to the one beautiful lady I have loved for so long." Zach admitted, which surprised the yordle. "Surprised? I'm no playboy. And I don't get around with other girls, be it human or yordle."

Poppy giggled weakly before lightly punching his chest. "And you better not, big boy. You are mine, and I am yours." She warned playfully. She looked down to where they were connected, the stinging pain fading from her core. "You can move now…it doesn't hurt that much."

"Okay…" he concluded, before slowly pushing up with his hips deeper into her body. She pulled away, before dropping back onto him. After a few seconds of experimental thrusts and grinds, both had made a steady rhythm of movement that felt good, their pants and soft moans the answer to their comfort.

"G-gods…you-you're a lot bigger inside…!" Poppy mewled, tilting her head back as she began riding the summoner more strongly. Within seconds of establishing their pace, the pain that she felt at first became a memory, drowned deeply in the intense pleasure of bouncing atop the summoner's cock. Zach balanced her better on his lap by grabbing the endowed assets of her rear, to which he relishes heavily by groping it greedily.

"Pops…you're s-so tight! You're wringing…wringing my dick hard…" he groaned, hissing a swear as the velvety and hot cavern of her pussy seemed to tighten and loosen at every thrust. Poppy leaned forward to meet his face, smashing her lips to his once more sloppily. Her vocal moans were muffled by heavy panting into the lips and tongue of the summoner. Zach threw his left arm around her back and used his right hand to firmly coil his fingers in her blue hair, effectively keeping her lips locked onto his. He was now thrusting madly up into the core of the tank, abandoning the loving and steady pace for one of extreme need for release.

"Zach! Yes! K-keep going! Keep thrusting into my pussy!" she squealed, her eyes rolling back as the stimulation began to overcome her ability to think. Her voice, freed from the muffle of his lips, was louder and much, MUCH more bliss-filled than before. Even the storm that roared outside seemed mute to her cries of euphoria. "D-don't …Ahh!...Don't stop! I love you!"

"I…gaahh!..I love you, too Poppy!" he returned, burying his head into her neck and sucking on the skin hard. Both were so overcome with pleasure that neither felt the need to speak any further, and no warning was given when they came once again. They screamed out as they slammed their lower bodies into each other, letting his seed overflow in her core and her fluid stream out onto his lap and legs.

The two sat there in post-coital bliss, letting their breaths and their thoughts settle from their sexual exertion. Poppy could still feel the white magma that erupted from the summoner ooze out her core and coat his shaft with both their fluids. She weakly sat up with her hands balancing her on his chest, looking down to him.

"That was…amazing…." Zach breathed, a wide smile on his face.

"I am glad…because I wanna go…again." Poppy returned. Zack looked at her to see a sultry expression tainting her face. "I wanna live out…all those dreams we have ever had about each other. Right here, right now."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he said comically. It wasn't until the yordle gripped his chin and dropped her lips onto his with her own tongue outstretched that he received his answer. Zach did not need any more confirmation from her and immediately flipped her around to fall onto the carpeted floor of the living room and lie underneath him. They broke away from each other, and Zach looked at her meekly. "Then…I am gonna need to properly prep you for EVERYTHING I have dreamt to do."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Poppy said incredulously. Zach didn't answer with words, instead, he lubricated two of his fingers with saliva before reaching down and stuffing one of them into her pussy. Poppy moaned at the pleasurable feeling of his digit sliding slowly in and out her core. She felt her arms and legs go lax, and her eyes rolled back once more at the sensation.

"O-oooooh…I like this…" she said. "If this is what you w-were talking about…nnngh…I don't mind you doing this at all." Zach smirked as he realized he succeeded in relaxing her body.

"That's not what I was talking about." He replied. She looked at him confused before she felt the second lubricated digit prod her pucker before sliding into her ass slowly.

"HELLO!?" she squealed, eyes going wide and her body seizing up to the foreign sensation within her rectum. "Z-Z-Zach?!"

"Just relax, Pops. It's gonna make it easier and better when I use my dick." He returned. Her eyes filled with comical fear at the announcement.

"When you whaaa-?!" she exclaimed, being cut off as the digit previously snug in her pussy escaped to join the one in her ass. "OH GOD THAT'S NUMBER TWO."

Zach laughed as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out the pucker of the yordle, watching her jerk left and right at the foreign stimulation but moan huskily at the immense pleasure it gave. Poppy was so confused as to why he would even think of something so raw and vulgar to do, having no knowledge of using her anus to please them both. It was a concept so alien to her that she had no way to react accordingly besides letting him do as he pleased, considering it felt surprisingly divine for his fingers to tease her ass. The light stretching and prodding of her inner rectum made her go cross-eyed, only to be readjusted as the summoner caught her outstretched tongue with his teeth and sucked the slim muscle in a ravenous lip lock.

A few seconds passed of her moaning blissfully to both the hungry make out from the Bilgian male and the increasingly powerful teasing of her ass hole before Zach removed his fingers from her rectum and raised her lower body. He positioned his cock to her anus and took a wad of saliva from his mouth to lubricate his bulbous head, slowly stuffing her pucker with his cock.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD, OH GOD!" Poppy chanted as the swollen erection inched into her ass. She trembled once more as half the length stuffed her forbidden hole, and the slow thrusts he made to ease her muscles for his movements only destroyed her ability to rationally process how to deal with the sensation.

"I don't mean…nngh…to sound nasty, or try to creep you…mmm…creep you out, Pops, but I have been fantasizing about fucking your ass for the longest time." Zach admitted. "And let me be…perfectly honest here…ahhh…your ass is to die for!"

The only thing Poppy could properly register was the invading shaft of the male as it entered and exited her rear and the unfathomable level of pleasure that each thrust had given her. It had only been a few dozen seconds of his dick bottoming out her rectum before she lost count of the orgasms her ass gave her.

The summoner continued to pump into the forbidden hole of the tank, gleefully savoring the loosening and contracting walls within. He took her left leg and hooked his elbow underneath, making the yordle lie on her side as he pumped his waist into her. He felt his dick bury itself further into her body, but was still unsatisfied with what was left that he didn't reach. He bit down on his lip as his thrust became harsher and more desperate. He found her moans and varying cries of pleasure addictive and pumped faster into Poppy to draw more out from her.

"Z-z-z-zaach…p-p-please calm-calm d-down…y-you're shredding m-my ass…!" Poppy whined, torn between disgust about the place where she releases waste being used for pleasure and ecstasy about the lost count of orgasms that came with it. Zach either didn't acknowledge her plea or didn't hear it, as he merely turned her over to her front and slammed into her ass from above. The violent sounding smacks of his waist into her backside reverberated through the living room, and her moans seemed to seep through the walls and floor as they grew in volume. She clawed into her carpet to bear the over stimulation, only to feel her strength wane as yet another orgasm wracked her body. This time her pussy began shooting more fluid from it, staining the carpet darker than before and leaving a puddle of arousal on the floor. She had no indication if that puddle was her climax or her herself, but either way, she didn't want him to stop. She internally screamed for him to ruin her ass hole, to abuse it in the best possible way and leave her broken and desperate for relief. To shoot the largest load of his cum as deep into her rectum as possible and give her an earth shattering orgasm

"F-fuck, Pops! I'm gonna fill your ass!" he screamed, leaning forward to press his head into her hair. It seemed like tonight would be her emotional and sexual lottery win.

Zach was on cloud nine, slowly rising to nirvana as his cock spasmed and pulse harder than a drum as he stuffed the entirety of his length into the tanks ass over and over again. His knuckles went white as they pressed into the floor to keep him above her body, and when he finally reached his peak, he used them to pull Poppy's lower half up and stuff her ass with as much of his dick as possible, making sure to seal every drop of his cum inside her pucker. Poppy was now visually shaking as her wish came true, the most blissful orgasm she might have ever had washing over her body. So much that her inexperienced muscles gave out, and her brain shut down entirely. The scream of pleasure she held with her orgasm stopped abruptly, and her eyes now rolled into her skull faded into unconsciousness.

Zach growled deeply as he inched himself out the constricting grip of Poppy's rectum, his head leaving with an audible pop before a few more spurts of seed shot onto her large rear, staining her skin in white. He observed his work, seeing the steady climb and fall of the yordle in her exhausted slumber before feeling the toll of his roughness fill his own body. He hadn't the energy or the strength to pick the tank up from the floor and take her to the couch directly beside them, let alone into her bedroom. He merely fell forward and laid atop the yordle's prone body, his dick sandwiched between her ass cheeks and his body's sweat mingling with hers. Within seconds he felt his eyes shut from the sudden weight that plagued them and his conscious slip to darkness.

* * *

Tristana exited the elevator of the apartment to the floor of the tank yordle, Kennen and Lulu behind her as they had planned to go to breakfast together that morning.

"So, what are we going to do about Summoner Zachary and Poppy?" Lulu spoke up. "I know we agreed to respect their pace at getting together, but if they don't do it soon, it's likely someone will pick one of them up."

"While I don't normally involve myself in relationships, Lulu is correct. Even Shen has warned me of the waning balance between those two." Kennen added. "That and I would truly be pained if either of them were to be heartbroken about this."

"Guys, you're overreacting. It's not like there is some female aiming for Zach, nor is there some guy looking to get into Poppy's pants." Tristana assured.

"That's the thing, Trist. There is a red-headed girl looking to get Zachary." Lulu retorted, earning a shocked look from both the gunner and the Kinkou ninja. "There was a female summoner watching our match yesterday who came up to me after the game and asked about him."

Trist stopped walking and turned to face the sorceress, arms crossed and expression grim. "What did she ask?"

"It was pretty plain stuff to start with. If I knew him, if he main's Poppy or you, and if he's a high tier rank," Lulu answered. "The problem came when she asked more personal questions about him, like if he's dating someone or if he's interested in books. She even asked if I knew where he lived."

Tristana and Kennen widened their eyes at the information presented, looking to each other with concerned looks. "This would definitely upset the balance. Did you tell her anything?" Kennen said gravely.

"No, I figured if she wanted to know she could have asked him directly. When I told her to ask him today, she said alright and left. She's likely going to look for him to try and ask him out, guys!" Lulu warned.

"Poppy would be devastated. This became a lot more serious then…" Tristana mused. "We have to keep the summoner away from that red-head and get Poppy to admit her feelings. I am pretty sure Zachary would agree to a date with the other girl because of his kindness, but I'm not trying to console my best friend from heartbreak because neither of them made the first move."

"So are we going to tell Poppy?" Kennen asked. Tristana shook her head.

"It would only put pressure on her and make it more painful if she messes up. No, we have to make it subtle. During breakfast, we have to keep it low key but suggest for her to finally open up." She answered.

"Speaking of subtly, anyone else hear that loud screaming and strong thumping last night during the storm?" Lulu asked as they continued down the hall to the tanks home. "Either someone was fighting or someone was REALLY busy."

"Yeah…I did hear that last night. It was loud enough to go through my ceiling actually. Thing is that Poppy lives above me." Tristana answered.

"You don't think…SHE found someone else sooner than Zach did?!" Lulu exclaimed.

"That is ridiculous. Out of all the people I know that even remotely associates with her, none of them are romantically interested. She might have had the television blasting again." Tristana retorted. As they stepped before the tank's apartment door, Trist knocked loudly on the frame. The three waited for several seconds for an answer, one that normally comes almost immediately. They looked at each other in confusion before Trist knocked again.

"J-just a second!" a familiar voice called before a pained cry echoed from the opposite side of the door. Everyone's eyes widened before Kennen instinctively pulled out his shuriken and prepped it to throw at whomever or whatever foreign popped from the door. The lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a savagely disheveled tank yordle in the lighter wear of her Star Guardian armor. All three yordles could plainly see the strain she held in standing up straight, and the dark bags under her eyes could only mean she was lacking in sleep. "H-hey guys. We were supposed to head to breakfast today right?"

"Um…Poppy? You alright there, girlfriend?" Trist asked worriedly as the tank, normally looking like she could eat a train appeared like a train ate her.

Poppy smiled widely, her eyes fading into a dreamy haze. "Oh, I am fine…I have never felt better." She replied with an amused toned.

"Really Really? Cause you look like Sion or Malphite spent the night hitting their ultimates on you for target practice." Lulu added.

"Oh, I got hit alright…and it felt great." She said suggestively. Tristana, Lulu, and Kennen were completely thrown off about the comment that none of them knew how to continue the conversation.

"That exclaim of pain a moment ago says otherwise," Kennen stated.

"That's because I can barely feel my legs." She answered.

"Why?" all three of them asked. It was then that the summoner came to the door with a yawn and stretched, his upper body bare of clothes and his hair messy and disorganized. Tristana, Lulu and Kennen's jaws literally dropped at the presence of the summoner behind the door of the tank.

"Zach?! What are you doing here?" Trist asked.

"I got caught in the storm last night and slept over here. Thanks to this beautiful lady right here." He cooed, before wrapping his arms around the body of the yordle and smiling.

"Zach if you keep this up, you're in for a world of hurt." Poppy suggestively warned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Mmmm…The star guardian is looking to defeat me in combat once more. I'd better be wary." He joked.

"I doubt we can count last night as 'combat' with the way you were going." Poppy cocked an eyebrow at him. "And I'd rather you warn me before doing all of that in the wrong place."

"Oh come on, you liked it," Zach replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna grab my shirt from the dryer."

Poppy hummed with a smile before pulling the summoner down to her lips, sharing a loving kiss. Zach moved back into the apartment and out the sight of the three yordles whose jaws seemed to shatter on the floor below them. When Poppy turned to see them awestruck like statues, she cocked an eyebrow at them.

"What?" she asked. The three just stood there pointing in random directions with their mouths agape. Poppy giggled. "You guys look funny like that."

"P-Poppy? What was the summoner doing like that?" Lulu asked.

"Like he said, got caught in the storm and stayed here." She answered.

"No, I mean LIKE THAT." The sorceress enunciated. "With the lack of shirt and wrapping of arms…and the KISS?!"

"Well, I will give you the tldr of the whole thing. He showed up, we talked a little, small accident happened, had a heart to heart, admitted we loved each other and talked some more!" she said cheerily.

"But the way you two made it seem like-"Tristana began, prepared to rip the tank a new one in teasing and suggestive words.

"And then we fucked!"

"…Come again?" Tristana paused before her tone rose several octaves.

"Yeah! He said he wanted to make out with a star guardian, I told him I wanted to give him my virginity, he shoved his penis into my bum."

"You did WHAT as a Star Guardian?!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You gave him your WHAT?!" Kennen added with equal shock.

"HE SHOVED HIS  **WHAT** IN YOUR  **WHERE NOW?!** " Tristana exclaimed. It was then that they heard a light crash from behind the tank. They all looked behind her to see the summoner picking up the weapon rack with all the hammers and bucklers and putting them back.

"My bad, Pops. Bumped into it trying to fit the shirt back on." Zach said, in his hand the Hammer of Orlon. Poppy widened her eyes at the sight before nearly skipping to the summoner in cheer.

"YOU ARE THE HERO, ZACH!" she screamed with a laugh. Zach looked at her in confusion before seeing in his hand the hammer. More importantly, feeling the hammer lighter than a tree branch when it normally is heavier than some hardwood furniture. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"

Zach began laughing as he felt his excitement spike about finally being able to wield the hammer, doing a few experimental twirls in his fingers with the handle and even spinning it around his neck and arm. "This is awesome! Now you don't have to worry about finding the hero anymore, and since the journal said the Keeper was decided by the heart of the Hero, it means that you're decided as the keeper!"

Both began jumping ecstatically to the news before Zach picked Poppy up by the sides and pulled her into a loving kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the gesture with equal compassion, before pulling away and glaring lustfully at him.

"Well, Mr. Hero, I have a few more things about your 'hammer' to discuss with you~," she said suggestively.

"Good, cause I want to have a nice  _long_  chat about how much I appreciate you being my keeper." He returned. Both laughed suggestively before Poppy dropped down and ran to the door. Trist, Lulu and Kennen remained utterly stone-faced and speechless at what just happened before them.

"Sorry, guys. Won't make it for breakfast. I have to get better acquainted with the hero!" Poppy said anxiously, before nearly slamming the door closed and locking the door behind her. Tristana, Lulu and Kennen's eyes twitched as they couldn't fathom what to say in response to what was seen. After a long pause, the three picked their jaws up and looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Welp…" Tristana began, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Looks like two birds, one stone to me. They got together and she found her hero."


End file.
